


The Time From Last Night Reminds Me Of Wet Laundry

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Genital Piercing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, dub-con, idk what you call fuckin while someone else is sleeping in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: As always, summers were unbearably hot in the town where Danny lived. The most common way the town’s residents combated this was to simply blast the AC until the days passed by and the heat eventually waned. Danny’s family weren’t exactly lucky in this regard. AC was too expensive and their fans spun too slow to offer any actual relief from the intense humidity that often took over their house in waves. That left them with coming up with their own ways of keeping cool.





	The Time From Last Night Reminds Me Of Wet Laundry

As always, summers were unbearably hot in the town where Danny lived. The most common way the town’s residents combated this was to simply blast the AC until the days passed by and the heat eventually waned. Danny’s family weren’t exactly lucky in this regard. AC was too expensive and their fans spun too slow to offer any actual relief from the intense humidity that often took over their house in waves. That left them with coming up with their own ways of keeping cool.

Fortunately for Danny, she had the most cool room in the house. The second was her mother and stepfather’s. Third was the kitchen. Her younger sister was able to keep from bathing in her own sweat by leaving open the bathroom door that attached to her room and letting the breeze from the window flow through. Their younger brother Daniel was not as lucky. His room was almost a furnace all year round—which was especially great in the winter but a nightmare in the summer. It was a non-issue, however, as whenever the weather became too unbearable he ended up doubling up with Danny on the spare twin bed in her room from the days she and their sister used to share a room.

Daniel was in the spare twin that very night, snoozing away. Earbuds still in his ears playing music he could no longer hear on a conscious level coming from his Nintendo.

Danny was laying in the bed beside his, eyes closed but very much awake. She was tired but couldn’t seem to catch any rest—which sincerely sucked ass. It was already more than forty minutes past eleven, and sooner rather than later time would past through being late at night to being early morning. Her sleep patterns were already fucked as they were. She didn’t need a couple of more hours with her eyes open to make them crumble even more—or even worse, get her to sleep through her alarm and be late for work.

Sleep. Please, please sleep. She urged her brain. Sleep did not come.

Danny turned in the bed again, now laying on her left side. She had a clear view of her sleeping brother, and smiled at him, half out of fondness and envy that he was able to find sleep so easily. The arm her body was currently laying on groaned in pain, urging her to shift yet again. She did. Now she was on her back again, and still sleepless. She could move to either of her sides again but that would just leave both of her arms uncomfortable and sore—and wasn’t that an unpleasant thought?

She definitely couldn’t lay on her stomach—she wouldn’t catch any sleep at all that way. It was too much, too vulnerable of a position. She’d end up with goosebumps all over irrational, quivering brown skin and her shoulder-blades charged with electricity and popping with anxiety—with a fear that somebody, anybody would come up behind her, to that blindspot and she’d be too slow to stop them, she’d be too slow to stop the inevitable knife that would sink into her backside-

No, no—fuck. Stop being stupid. That’s crazy talk. Too many creepypastas and indie horror games. That’s all. Stop being a loon. She was lying to herself—hadn’t read any creepypastas for about a year or so now, and hadn’t looked at any serious horror games in months, unless Toy Story.exe The Final Chapter counted. She was pretty sure it didn’t—trying to rationalize things. And that was fine. That was a distraction she could handle. Diminishing and dismissing her unreasonable paranoia was always a good tactic. It wouldn’t help her sleep but at least it gave her something to think about.

She tried her hand at thinking until it made her annoyed. She swatted at another mosquito— _that’s it._

Danny sat up, frustrated at her lack of progress towards getting even a little bit of sleep, and shucked off the thin sheet she had as a cover—it was too hot anyways, even for that. Her bed groaned as she got off, and she instinctively looked to see if she had woken up her brother—even if she couldn’t achieve rest, there was no reason for her to accidentally take it away from her brother—sighing inwardly in relief when she hadn’t. She stretched a little, swatted away yet another mosquito before making up her mind to get some water.

It was too damn hot. Yeah—that was it! Once she had something cool to drink she’d be right off to sleep. Of course. She tugged on a—probably—shirt over her sports bra, unlocked the door and headed out the room, minding not to make the door any louder than it should be.

She’d head to the kitchen, get herself a drink and head right back—she wouldn’t dwell on any interesting spots in the dark or any noise that was probably just their outdoor cats, or bugs—or anything that was completely normal, and not at all fishing to take her into the darkness and probably kill her. Water would make everything better; it’ll calm her head too, hopefully.

By the time she had come back to her room, refilled cup in hand, she had looked behind her at least four times, and flashed her phone light at nothing twice. As usual, nothing happened and there was nothing there but she still felt more safe checking. She couldn’t explain it—she just did. She felt even safer when she had finally closed the room door, placing the water down on her shelf before tugging off her shirt again. She sat on the bed, plucked the cup from her shelf and downed most of the water in three big gulps.

What was left she sprinkled over her curly hair and rubbed behind her ears and on her forehead—that always helped to cool her down some. She laid back down, swatted yet another bug—jeez, why wouldn’t they fuckin let up—pulled the sheet back up because, why not and closed her eyes. She turned over, twice. Closed her eyes together more firmly. Turned over again—this would be the last time, damnit. She was back where she had started, flat on her back.

Unlike any other time that night, however, she felt the restlessness oozing out of her, the buzzing in her head from being keyed up leaving her to head off who knows where. Not that it mattered now, when sleepiness finally opened the door for Danny. She couldn’t even find the energy to grin at this, could barely muster up enough to check the current time—twelve-fifty-six in the morning—before closing her eyes for what she believed would be her last time until her alarm was set to wake her up.

When she awoke later on, it was  _not_ morning. At least, it wasn’t bright outside through the curtains—not even a sneakpeak of early morning lights peering through the skyline—and her alarm had definitely not gone off, or else she would’ve heard it blaring as soon as she had woken up. She contemplated getting up or even starting her day now that she was awake, but had a bad feeling about doing either. Maybe she was still paranoid as fuck for no reason—as usual—maybe she just wanted an excuse to head back to sleep.

Whatever it was, she simply shifted her position on the bed a little —in her sleep she had apparently moved onto her right side again—to make the arm she was resting on more comfortable, and pulled the sheet up closer to her chest as casually as she could. She also kept her eyes shut tightly after her earlier brief glance at the still dark sky peering inside the room from the window. She didn’t know why, couldn’t explain anything to herself, let alone anyone else, but she kept eyes shut regardless.

Besides, if she  _was_  going back to sleep, she wouldn’t need them open anyway, right?

That’s what she told herself as she strained to hear anything out of line.

Everything seemed normal.  _Mostly_  normal. Danny couldn’t fight the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong and if she tried to do something about it, the consequences would be even worse, so she stayed where she was. Stilled her steadily heavy breathing and kept her eyes shut as tightly as they could go. Maybe if she tried to ignore the existence of whatever was bothering her it would go away—she’d just fall back asleep, wake up a couple of hours later to find out she was just being paranoid like always. Yeah! Maybe. Probably? Hopefully.

It was fake news, it was all in her head. It was fake news, it was all in her head. It was fake news, it was fake news, it was fake—

It was quiet—barely noticeable even to her—but it was there. The barely audible breathing that wasn’t coming from her, or her brother—wait wait! Her brother! She needed to check on him, she needed to—that sounded calmer than she’s felt in months. It was very much there, and getting closer by the second. And closer, and closer— _closer_ , until it was directly in her left ear, leaving trickles of hot breath on it.

Danny became very, very still and furiously fought the urge to jump out from her bed, grab her brother and get the hell out of there. She’s watched too many goddamned horror movies to know not to draw extra attention to yourself, especially when you’re being observed—no, no, no. If she /was/ being observed. But it couldn’t possibly be someone else. She had to have made a mistake at some point. Perhaps this has been her brother all this time—it was possible she could have imagined some of what she had just experienced, right?

Oh god,  _right?_

“Stay still,” a teasing,  _f_ _eminine_  voice said in her voice.

It was not her brother’s voice. It was not the voice of anyone she’s ever heard.

There wasn’t nearly enough time to focus on the unfamiliar voice, to unpack what it meant because there was now a long, large blade pressed against her neck—and oh god this was it wasn’t it? She was going to die, she’s going to die, someone is going to kill her and probably go for her brother next, oh god oh god-

“Shhhh,” the intruder crooned, wiping away a stray tear from Danny’s face. She hadn’t even realized she was, but now was as good of a one as any to start, she guessed. “I’m not going to lie—I  _was_ just going to kill you, but you’ve managed to make me reconsider. I’ll strike you a deal instead.”

The intruder pressed her blade a little harder into Danny’s neck. Not enough to break skin yet, but it was definitely getting close to that point.

Danny couldn’t speak, or bring herself to nod—not that she could  _r_ _eally_ attempt the second—but her would-be-murder didn’t seem to be expecting her to. She went on without a hint of awkwardness.

“You’re a cutie, y’know that? Especially when you cry,” the intruder slipped her free hand under the sheet and rubbed mock-soothing circles on Danny’s left shoulder, and down to her back—which....  _no_. Fuck, that just made her associations with her back and paranoia worse. “But of course, there’s more than one way to make you do that.”

She rubbed lower on Danny’s body, closer to her hip and dipping slightly into her stomach until she was covering a pretty large area, and Danny, despite how seriously fucked this situation was, begin to relax under the intruder’s touch and....other things.

Her hand went higher up now, grazing over Danny’s fleshy stomach and poking at her ribs, until she teetered at the bottom of Danny’s sports bra, her fingers teasing at pushing up the material. Without Danny’s permission her own breath hitched and her underwear became maybe a little wet and grew a lot uncomfortable.

Jesus, this was  _so_  fucked.

“Well then,” the intruder continued calmly, like she hadn’t just done  _t_ _hat_  to Danny. “what’s it gonna be cutie? Want some more?”

There was definitely want in Danny’s eyes now, but before she could get out a single word, the intruder continued. “Yeah. Yeah ya do. Okay then, show me,” she took one of Danny’s hands in her own and guided it to the edge of the sports bra.

Oh. She wanted Danny to...she wanted her to-

Fuck it. Danny’s been high and dry all her life anyway. Losing her virginity to her would-be-killer couldn’t be too bad. Danny tentatively pulls up her own sportsbra and lightly pulls the other woman’s hand to her breasts. Danny chanced a glance at the other woman and found her to be staring right back with a hungry look in her eyes that told Danny’s aching crotch everything and her head nothing.

A warm, small-ish hand was on Danny’s—definitely  _not_ hers, which were a bit bigger and very much wider than that one—nipple in an instant, teasing it to hardness far more skillfully than Danny’s ever done to herself. She does the same with the other nipple, before licking a long stripe down her own fingers and rubbing them slowly around Danny’s breasts, like—like she was giving a preview, like they were supposed to be a little hint of what she could do with her  _tongue..._

Danny quickly pressed her lips together, but alas, her real life reflexes were nowhere near as good as her video game ones. She couldn’t hold back her moan.

“You like that, huh—you’ll probably like this better, then.”

If was as if this seductive, intimidating woman had read had her, felt her want in detail, because she smiled, shark-like and brief before lowering her head to Danny left nipple, alternating between suckling the nub and flicking it with her tongue.

Danny breathed in sharply and tried not to move too much; tried not to intentionally press into the weight of the blade, but it was proving difficult with every passing second, every additional tease lick, every inch the other woman’s free hand sunk lower and lower on Danny’s body—until the hand was nestled comfortably on a tangle of curly hair spread about throbbing, moistened cunt.

“Oh fuck oh god fuck,” Danny moaned out from under her breath as calculating fingers gathered the increasing wetness from Danny’s entrance and spread it around her pierced clit and pussy lips, leaving Danny desperate to buck further into the other woman’s touch. The other woman laughed around Danny’s tit before releasing it from her teasing touches, a trail of saliva connecting where the two had been joined.

“I’m flattered you’re putting me up there with the big guy but I’ve got a better name for you to moan,” she smirked and that went directly to Danny’s throbbing pussy. “It’s Lillian.”

The other woman—Lillian—switched her attentions to Danny’s other boob, and Danny, now given the name of her seductive captor was helpless not to moan it.

Maybe if she was in a more coherent state of mind Danny would’ve made a note of Lillian telling Danny her name—or maybe a note on whether or not that name was fake—but Lillian had undone her senses quite nicely, and her heated body and putty pile of a mind where really only wondering about, really only  _wanting_  one thing at the moment: for Lillian to touch her, to take her over the edge and—fuck, please, please go lower. Fuck,  _fuck_ -

Once again, Lillian seemed to know exactly what was going on in Danny’s mind and acted accordingly.

“You know, I could stop it right here. Make you come from only me messing with your big , nice boobs,” Danny let out an appreciative groan when Lillian ran her fingers along Danny’s nipple “or by teasing your sensitive clit,” the groan became more wanton when Lillian changed her destination of assault. “But I think we both know you’re ready for the main event, aren’t you?”

Lillian pulled back the covers, stripped Danny of her shorts and underwear and sank between quivering, anticipating legs. She spread them the best she could on such a narrow bed before tracing Danny’s thighs. Her body leaned forward, her head dipping towards Danny’s needy cunt before stopping right above it. She smiled up at Danny. “Ya really want it?”

Danny doesn’t think there’s been any other time in her life where she’s nodded so furiously to a question and at that moment, she didn’t care. She wanted all Lillian wanted to offer. She wanted it all so so bad.

“Good,” Lillian said, and made no move to indulge Danny increasing want. “Then ask for it.”

Wait what?

 _Lillian_ , she wanted to whine. She needed it now—fuck, please—don’t, don’t make her beg for it.

“C’mon—if you really want some PE you’re going to have to use your words cutie.”

It wouldn’t have mattered whether Danny voiced her impatient thoughts or not—Lillian was set on having her way, and Danny was much too desperate to deny her.

Though to be honest she really never even stood a chance.

“Lillian please—Lillian please eat me out.”

“Good girl,” Lillian said and nope, Danny was not going to contemplate how  _that_ made her feel. Not at all.

Lillian finally lowered her head the last, tiny stretch and placed a quick peck on Danny’s throbbing clit before taking the tiny bit of skin that usually covered it and the metal in it into her mouth and applying a nice suction to it, suckling on it delicately.

“Oh shit-shit-shit—“ Danny  panted out and arched herself the best she could into Lillian’s skilled touch. She felt Lillian’s lips curve up at her desperate actions but the other woman said nothing on them. Instead she spread Danny’s pussy lips apart—fuck— and licked a long strip down the pink flesh exposed, until her tongue reached the dripping entrance of Danny’s cunt.

She flickered her tongue in and out of Danny’s hole, her movements brief and much too planned out. Danny wiggles around and tries to clamp down on her moans—she’s too loud, much too loud but Lillian is also so good-

Danny’s body has been practically coiled up in anticipation for what Lillian had offered, and now that she has it, the little restraint she had is rapidly weaning on her, any more tricks from up Lillian’s sleeve and she’ll—

Lillian’s other hand slides back to Danny’s breasts, teasing her dusky nipples at random, the sensation combined with whatever that crazy-good thing Lillian was doing with her tongue sending flashes of heat all over Danny’s already sensitive body, and she was ready to lose herself in it. No, she was losing herself in the magic that was Lillian’s tongue and touch and hands-

Wait, Lillian was using her hands. Both of them. Both hands Danny...... _both hands_ , where the fuck is the knife? Oh god—

Then she feels it. A small, inoffensive poke on the side of her left boob, barely noticeable past the hot, prickling tease Lillian’s fingers are. The sharp side is facing outward, in no danger of cutting through her skin while in Lillian’s clearly capable grip. The same grip that could easily turn on Danny, but didn’t. And maybe Danny’s a little more than two-parts fucked up because the thought of what Lillian is capable of just  _does things_  to her.

Her ever-increasing wetness fervently agrees.

Maybe Lillian senses this, or this was part of her plan all along, because she moves her face away from Danny’s throbbing wet cunt, and smirks at her, smug and knowing, before moving up for a kiss. She tastes herself on Lillian and it is this, and the mischievous fingers now thrusting in and out of her that bring her over the edge. Lillian covers Danny’s loud moan with her own mouth, kissing her until the orgasm rocking her body no longer has her crying out.

When their mouths part, Lillian looks at Danny with a look she can’t quite decipher, but against her skin, it doesn’t feel particularly threatening or calculating. Lillian’s expression quickly changes however, and she’s back to being quick and wicked.

Lillian picks up Danny's discarded underwear and attempts to wipe up as much of the fluids away from Danny as she could. Lillian threw the underwear on the other side of the bed afterwards, and handed Danny her previously discarded shorts. It took Danny a second to respond to the gesture, but she slipped on her shorts—and by extension fixed on her sportbra—quickly enough. Cleaned (sort of) and immensely satisfied, Danny couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next, what Lillian would do  _now_. Yeah, Danny hoped she'd keep her word, but if Lillian really was there for murder in the first place there was no reason to believe she wouldn't have changed her mind somewhere along the way. 

There was no real guarantee Lillian wouldn't use that blade afterall.

This in mind, Danny tensed up in her place on the bed, praying that even if Lillian did end up killing her she'd leave Daniel alone. Lillian stepped closer, completely calm with any murderous intent unreadable in her eyes. She leaned into Danny's space but didn't point the blade at her or anything of the sort—not even coincidentally, like before—but placed a peck on the lips and pulled the sheets up to Danny's body. 

"Go to sleep, cutie."

With that, she backed up, blew a mock kiss and left the room, leaving Danny—and hopefully anyone else— none the wiser. 

Sure, Danny was still very fuckin paranoid about whether or not Lillian was going to change her mind and come back and murder her, but now Danny really  _was_  too tired to dwell of the logistics of what that train of thought exactly entails. So, with the tiny amount of trust she could muster, she gave into instinct and fell into a pretty satisfying sleep. 

In the morning however—see: when her phone alarm went off—she chalked the great night's sleep up to a pretty explicit dream. A murderer couldn't have broken in and preposition her with sex. Nooooooo way. That-that was  _dumb_. And most definitely didn't happen. Uh-huh. It was no use thinking about it anyway. She had things to do today, and the first order of business was to get up and take a damn shower. She was so sweaty and that was just  _ew_. 

Danny got up, phone in hand illuminating the room so she could get away with not turning on the light. She began her usual trek to her closet but was stopped at the very beginning. She lifted up her foot.

What the fuck did she just step on?

She shines her light where her foot just was. Oh. Just her underwear. 

 _Wait,_ her underwear?

But-that would-it would mean—

Explicit and apparently very real, images flash through her mind, and her "It was just a dream theory" is unraveled and crumbles into dust. 

Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> My first original fiction! Yee :-) Well, the first one I’ve posted online anyhow ha.
> 
> Also why do I always (mostly always) end up writing dub-con? Lol.


End file.
